


Movie Nights

by Nagiru



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Family (in the form of their Team), Fluff, Gen, Movie Nights, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: Morgana was the one to watch movies with Akira back at home. In that process, he was happy to say he learned a lot more of their Leader than anyone else.written forPersona Kink Meme





	Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So, first fanfic of Persona 5. Well, kinda. I started some. I even wrote a drabble, so, I even have another one that's complete, but... first one that I completed _and_ decided that it was nice.  
>  Written for a prompt in the Persona Kink Meme.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER** : Persona 5 and the characters do not belong to me, but to Atlus. This story was written simply for my own pleasure and nothing else; I do not intend to receive any kind of money from it.

Morgana was laughing on the ground, laying on his side when he realized that Akira was — getting up. Without pausing the movie.

“I’ll… go make some coffee,” he announced, without any rhyme or reason, speeding down the stairs.

_What?_

Morgana got up slowly, tail twitching on the air as he glanced at the movie and at Akira’s retreating back. Was it something about the movie…? Maybe it reminded him of something and he wanted to hide it from Morgana…?

He glanced up at the TV again — the blood kept flowing down a random character’s face, screams just loud enough to annoy without being louder than the whispers of a supposed ghost.

_Or was it…?_

With a disappointed sigh — he _really_ wanted to see the ghost again, it was so _bad_ , goddamn it —, Morgana trotted down the stairs after Akira.

Just as he imagined, there he was, huddled over the counter with no coffee in hands. In fact, his hands were clenched over the counter, shaking just the slightest bit.

_Huh._

“If you do not like ghost movies, you could’ve just said so, Akira,” he offered softly, jumping up a stool. “We could’ve grabbed something else to watch.”

Akira shook his head profusely. “No,” he grumbled, “no, I’ll watch it. I just… need a break. Yeah. I’ll finish it. As I said, I wanted coffee.”

_Riiiight._ “That’s why you are this far away from the coffee siphon?”

… Was that a flush on Akira’s face?

“I was trying to decide on which beans to use!”

Huh. Yes, that was.

Morgana laughed softly. “You know, lots of people are afraid of ghost movies. We can just watch the romcom. Then I can learn how to woo Lady Ann when I’m finally a human again,” he added, tail swishing on the air as he imagined Lady Ann smiling at him as he presented her with flowers or chocolate or perfume or… or a k-kiss…

He blinked back to reality as Akira looked at him, eyes wide and hopeful, and a small smile on his face. “Really?”

“Yeah, sure. It seems fun, so, why not?” he stretched. “But maybe not the whole movie, because it’s getting late, and you have classes tomorrow, right?”

Akira grinned, and Morgana realized that his hands weren’t shaking anymore. “Then, tomorrow I’ll make us some popcorn for the end of the movie,” he promised happily.

 

Morgana was happy to see that, instead of clenching his hands and screwing his eyes shut, Akira was vibrating on his seat, eyes moist and a smile tugging on his lips. He even _giggled_ once, when the couple first met, and he was absolutely dismayed when they had to stop because of the hour.

Morgana almost caved in and accepted to watch the whole damn movie just because it made Akira happy, but he wouldn’t be the reason why Akira fell asleep during a lecture when he was already in trouble with the school.

Even so, he made sure to be home next evening and stole Akira’s phone before anyone could text him asking to hang out somewhere. And, after that, Morgana was pretty adamant to never ask for any other terror movie, not while staying at Akira’s, and spread around, in a vague way, that terror movies were so _lame_ to ask their Leader out to watch, right? I mean, they already faced so many monsters on the Metaverse, why not, oh, don’t know, a Comedy, or a Sci-Fi, or a Romance, or _anything else_ , really?

From the lack of whispers, Morgana was still sure that _he_ was the only one to see Akira break down in tears because of the death of a character he loved _most_ , or giggling as a school-girl when his favorite couple would _finally_ get together.

Morgana was pretty happy with that.


End file.
